Such motor vehicle door lock housings generally consist of several parts and typically comprise a metal lock case and an actual plastic lock housing or a plastic cover or a plastic housing body. Said recess is located in the actual plastic lock housing. The recess faces outwards and can thus receive one or several strip conductors from the outside. As a result, the basic motor vehicle door lock and the motor vehicle door lock housing can be produced after which the strip conductors are arranged in the recess only at the end. The recess is sealed with a sealing compound in order to protect the strip conductors against corrosion or environmental influences.
The generic state of the art of WO 2010/136004 A1 discloses that the strip conductors are placed as printed or stamped conductor screens in the recess and are connected to electric/electronic components located in the housing interior. This arrangement has generally proven to be successful but could be improved as regards the required assembly and production, as nowadays, manufacturers often use standardised components, which require, for instance, for different strip conductors or strip conductor structures to be accommodated in the motor vehicle door lock housing. Prior art arrangements have so far not produced any convincing solutions in this respect.